Decisión, mi decisión
by chiiiachan
Summary: era la 2da oportunidad que tenia de salvarlo, en la misma guerra... dichas las mismas palabras, pero ahora solo una decisión tomada en batalla, una decisión pronta, pero era lo que ella quería. atroz... XD


o0o0o0oo0o0o0 **I have nothing** o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**Hyuga Hinata**

Reconozco

Expectantes al carácter de la única chica en el campo de batalla. Todos los presentes miraban como ella se ponía en frente del que seria el salvador de la villa, sin miedo en sus ojos gritaba y suplicaba que se fuera del lugar.

-Vete… no puedes permanecer aquí, es lo que ellos quieren!.- gritaba mientras miraba con latente enojo a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Eres tu la que se tiene que marchar Hinata, no eres rival para el.- decía repitiendo sus palabras. Al igual que en la batalla de Pein, decía que ella no era capas.- Vete de aquí.

Enojada como nunca lo había estado con el rubio se giro rápido acercándose a el y lo miro con ojos de suplica.

-Se que no soy capas, se que nunca lo seré a tus ojos… pero no me importa.- decía desafiando lo que siempre creyó de el, lo que pensó que nunca desaparecería si seguía creyendo en la fuerza que el al mirarla le entregaba.- pero por primera ves confía en mi… necesito que creas en mi y no solo en lo que tu puedes hacer.

-No puedo marcharme teniendo a Sasuke tan cerca de traerlo a la aldea.- dijo mirando fijamente al que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, después de todo si lo retrasaba de alguna manera estaría cumpliendo con su parte del plan.- así que aléjate, yo me are cargo de mi amigo.- la Hyuga no podía seguir siendo la blanda, la que todos pasaban a llevar con sus aun mas ambiciosas ideas, ya no podía seguir escuchándolo.

-No entiendes verdad…- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai rápidamente y lo ponía en el cuello del que siempre fue su amado salvador.- no entiendes que mientras tratas de ayudar a tu amigo, Madara se dirige hacia la aldea para acabar con todos en ella, se dirige para destruir lo que tu dices proteger… y tu maldito amigo es parte del plan.- dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-Hinata, no se de que hablas… Sasuke, el no aria…- fue cortado por el grito aun mas enojado de ella.

- Deja de creer que alguien como el va a cambiar, no entiendes que por culpa de la aldea todo su clan esta muerto… No entiendes que para eso no hay perdón, solo existe la venganza.- sacando el kunai que sostenía para ponerse nuevamente frente al Uchiha y desafiarlo con su kunai.- se dice que eres el mas fuerte, mucho mas que Yondaime Hokague… si lo eres salva a las personas que amo, sálvate Naruto-kun.

-No… yo no puedo dejarte aquí sola Hinata.

-VETE!... Sakura-san… ella esta en la aldea.- lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero el no podía verla.- si dejas que Madara llegue, morirá… el amor de tu vida morirá.

Lo había dicho y reconocido delante de ambos chicos, su corazón había explotado mientras pronunciaba las ultimas palabras. El nunca había mencionado lo que ella hizo en la batalla contra Pein, nunca se acerco siquiera para saber como había terminado, solo le importaba que en general sus amigos estuvieran bien, a el no le importaba que ella diera una y mil veces la vida por el, lo amaba tanto que tenia que aceptar que el no podía verla como ella quería, tenia que reconocer que la única que ocupaba el corazón del rubio estaba ahora mismo donde ella decía.

-Naruto, ella tiene razón… soy una distracción para que Madara acabe con toda Konoha… y si eres consiente de eso y que Sakura esta en la aldea, morirá.- había estado viendo como la Hyuga explotaba de rabia y tristeza ante sus ojos, lloraba de espaldas al rubio para que no pudiera ver cuan triste estaba de decir esas palabras, podía notar como la ponía al reconocer que su amigo de infancia estaba enamorado de otra.

-¡CALLATE!... no tienes que ayudarme en nada, ahora eres el enemigo y te retendré.- decía y veía como era posible que el hombre que se encontraba en frente pudiera causar tanta confusión en el rubio.- Vete… NARUTO CORRE AHORA.- dichas esas palabras el rubio salió corriendo a una velocidad que trato alcanzar Sasuke pero sus movientos fueron detenidos por la Hyuga que llegaba velozmente ante el y lo empujaba con un ataque rápido de juken.- No te dejare pasar Uchiha-san.

-A pesar de todo lo que dije hace un momento, no puedo dejar que el se valla.- dijo mientras que con pasos torpes retrocedía por el golpe de la Hyuga.- aunque podría divertirme contigo mientras que Madara mata a Naruto.

-El no perderá ante el odio y la venganza de Madara… ni siquiera la tuya.- dijo activando el Byakugan para ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad.- dijo mirándola y activando también su Sharingan.- lo amas.

-Eso a ti no te importa.- lo amaba ahora, y después que salvara la aldea, lo amaba después que estuviera con Sakura-san, lo amaba después de todo.

-No puedes esconder lo que sientes ante mi ojos Hyuga.

-No pretendo esconderte nada… Uchiha-san

Ambos se miraron para luego moverse con velocidad y atacar, Hinata lanzo barios shuriken que el Uchiha intersecto con su katana, ella aprovecho para acercarse y empezar su ataque. Siguieron así por varios minutos y ella aun no podía acertar ningún golpe, comenzaba a desesperarse y el solo la miraba y esquivaba.

-Eres débil Hyuga…- dijo mientras que con una patada a su estomago la lanzo lejos cayendo al suelo adolorida y sin poder respirar bien.- demasiado como para querer enfrentarte a mi.

A dolorida se estremecía en el suelo, sin poder ponerse en pie veía borroso al Uchiha que comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

"_tengo que hacer algo, tengo que poder ponerme de pie, Naruto-kun confió en mi… MALDICION!... no puedo respirar bien, me matara."_

Con ambas manos y ella boca a bajo trato de ponerse de pie pero callo, tenia tierra por todos lados incluso se coló dentro de su boca que se mezclaba con la sangre dándole un aspecto denigrante y desalentador.

-¿Por qué tratas de ponerte en pie si sabes que morirás?

Las mismas palabras que Pein había usado con ella, se sentía lo mas bajo de la tierra al escucharlo, no podía creer que alguien mas pensaba que moriría si seguía intentándolo. Cuantas veces el se puso de pie y aun así seguía con vida.

"_El es especial."_

-No lo sigas intentando Hyuga, incluso acabar contigo es una perdida de tiempo.- dijo mientras daba sus últimos pasos para quedar frente a ella.

-C-cállate… yo…- respiraba pausado y lo intento por ultima vez.- Yo puedo hacerlo… aun que el no este… yo intentare hacer algo.- termino diciendo y poniéndose de pie, se tambaleo un poco y su pie tropezó con la nada y callo sobre el pecho del chico frente a ella, pero el sin siquiera mirarla movió su cuerpo a un lado y esta callo de nuevo al suelo.

"_Soy patética, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie y el solo me dio una patada… de verdad hoy moriré."_

-Hmp… no luches contra mi Hyuga.

-No me digas que tengo que hacer.- decía intentando ponerse en pie nuevamente.- yo puedo hacerlo.- ya estando de pie, escupió sangre enfrente de el y se puso en guardia.

-El ya no vendrá por ti.

-Ya lo se… no espero a nadie.

-No quiero matarte, así que vete de aquí.- dijo dando media vuelta.

-Espera… Uchiha-san, no menos precies mi poder como todo el mundo… al menos déjame intentarlo.- dijo casi como una suplica disfrazada de una estrategia para mantenerlo alejado del rubio.

-Entonces quieres morir.- dijo no como una pregunta, si no como una afirmación. La Hyuga abrió los ojos asustados cuando el de un solo movimiento se acerco a ella y la agarro del cuello.- muere entonces.

La Hyuga agarraba las manos del vengador y trataba de zafarse mientras que se le acababa el aire y la presión ejercida por el dolía. Ella sabia que ese día seria la ultima vez que trataría de salvar a Naruto, sabia que después de que el dijo sus ultimas palabras moriría. Cerro los ojos y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Era su hora de partir, podía ver mas luz de lo que sus ojos cerrados le ofrecían, comenzó a sentir sus piernas y manos ligeras su pecho comenzaba a llenarse de aire puro y natural, su cabello se mecía tranquilo y delicado, dejo de sentir la fuerte mano de Uchiha Sasuke y eso fue todo.

Callo al suelo sin saber que pasaba un dolor enorme invadió su pecho y cuello, abrió los ojos y el se encontraba mirándola desde arriba, su forma de mirarla no era odio, no era lastima, no era orgullo, no era alegría, no era nada… el la miraba pero su mirada no significaba nada.

-No puedo matarte.- dijo dando media vuelta y ponerse en marcha.- No debo matarte.

Desde el suelo no podía creer que el vengador, el chico que los últimos años su amigo había querido salvar, el chico que todos decían que era un demonio cruel capas de matar y degollar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el frente le estaba perdonando la vida… le perdonaba la vida insignificante y llena de sueños sin cumplir que había llevado.

-Por… que…- se encontraba agitada y apenas pronunciaba las palabras.- ¿Por que… no debes?.- dijo mientras que frotaba su cuello amoratado por la fuerza ejercida.

- No debo matar a alguien que quiero para el futuro.- dijo dando una ultima mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba y si eso había sido una sonrisa ella noto.- nos veremos pronto Hinata.- había desaparecido dejándola tirada en el suelo confundida, sin saber que hacer.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras, imágenes de toda su vida pasaban por su mente, miles de preguntas nacieron a medida que pasaban los minutos, no quería dirigirse hacía la aldea, sabia que si lo hacia quedaría peor ante todos por solo el hecho de ver llegar primero a Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Que habrá querido decir con todo eso… nos veremos pronto… dejándome vivir después de las cosas que le dije, dejándome como una estúpida incapaz."_

Habían pasado horas y no sabia que hacer aun, incapaz de ponerse de pie permaneció hecha un ovillo como tantas veces lo había hecho en el lecho de su cama, no quería volver a ver el rostro de Naruto, no quería ver a sus amigos, no quería ver a nadie… no era capas de mirarlos a la cara y decirles que fallo, mirarlo y decirle que sea feliz, verla y darle las felicitaciones, no podía siquiera imaginar en lo que se podría convertir sir regresaba… ahora no le importaba la guerra, no le interesaba lo que dijo horas antes, ahora era solo ella y su deshonra como Ninja que se había impuesto.

Sentándose sobre la hierva saco cuidadosamente su chaqueta y con un kunai la rompió en algunos pedazos, se puso completamente de pie y pisoteo su chaqueta ya hecha añicos. Agarro el mismo kunai y corto su mano dejando ver una enorme herida de la cual salía mucha sangre que callo sobre la chaqueta, apretando su mano con dolor cayo mas sangre sobre esta.

Estaba hecho, si alguien regresaba por ella y vieran la chaqueta llena de sangre pensarían que había muerto y su cuerpo jamás lo encontrarían, era la decisión mas estúpida y egoísta que jamás había tenido, pero quería hacerlo… no esperaría a que callera en depresión al escuchar que el la ama, no esperaría a regresar y que su padre le digiera que no se había esforzado, no esperaría que nadie la viera en ese estado ni menos con arrogante pesar.

Camino apretando su mano. Gotas de sangre cayeron por la hierva dejando un camino visible para cualquier ninja. Llego hasta donde los arboles comenzaban a crecer uno al lado del otro y poso su mano herida en uno de ellos.

Había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para poder detenerlo, había gritado y dicho malas palabras, se había puesto de pie las veces que callo, lloro… pero no fue suficiente, ella había sobrevivido pero solo por la misericordia y palabras sin sentido que había dicho Uchiha Sasuke, había sobrevivido por algo que averiguaría en la soledad de su nuevo camino fuera de todo…

-Soy una cobarde…- dijo al viento mientras que quitaba la mano del tronco y vendaba su mano para dejar de sangrar.- patética.

"_Porque yo te amo"_

"_No me importa morir si es por salvarte"_

"_Ella esta en la aldea, sálvala"_

"_salva lo que amo, sálvate"_

No quedaba nada por que luchar, no queda nada por esperar… ahora solo sigue lo que crees que es tu camino.

Camino sin prisa sobre la hierva guiada por el hambre de desaparecer de una vida que nunca había querido, creyó encontrar lo que podría salvarla, creyó encontrar a las personas indicadas… pero ahora todo era falso, todo el camino que había seguido al final era un camino que nunca se lo había propuesto por ella, era un sueño seguido por ella, un camino construido para esa persona, camino que no estaba hecho para ella… todo había sido una mera ilusión.

-

AUTORA DE ESTA LOKA Y RARA HISTOTIA CORTA

HELLO! =3

Ammm bueno ahora mismo acabo de terminarlo… (estoy en la oficina… debería estar trabajando, pero me puse a escribir) esto es solo una idea que me surgió de la nada, bueno no tiene un principio y tampoco u final, da mucho que pensar… al menos para mi!

Espero que la disfruten… es cortita!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o DEJEN COMENTARIO o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
